


Should I Tell?

by Shadystar95



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadystar95/pseuds/Shadystar95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Game Bang punishment was over, Matt Sohinki decides to tell Mari Takahashi his true feelings about her, only problem is how will she react? Based on Hedgehog Kombat, a Game Bang episode on Smosh Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I Tell?

*THIS IS IN SOHINKI'S POINT OF VIEW*

 

When Lasercorn suggested that if Anthony wins this round, Mari would be forced to eat the chili dog also, but in ‘lady and the tramp’ style, for me, I wasn’t comfortable with the idea. I tried suggesting they do a rematch when Anthony did win, but guess they would rather see them be Lady and the Tramp. I tried my best to pretend that I find this amusing but to be honest, I felt sick to my stomach. Maybe it’s because I’m jealous of Anthony for eating a chili dog with Mari, one of the most amazing people I have ever met. Sure it doesn’t mean anything to them, since Anthony already have someone important in his life, but not for me. After it was over, I managed to leave, almost running to the office quickly, closing the door behind me. I tried to fight back the knot that was in my throat, sighing deeply as I peeked through the window, seeing if anyone noticed I had left the game room. I see Mari walking up to the door. ‘Crap, she must’ve saw me’ I thought to myself. She knocked on the door quietly, and as the door opened, I quickly yanked her inside, locking the door, holding my breath. Mari looked at me as if I was going to do something to her. Of course I wouldn’t, but I don’t know why she even came looking for me. I felt invisible around her when we aren’t doing the Game Bangs. Or maybe that’s just me. 

“Uh Matt, are you okay? You left kinda quickly after the video was done,” she asked me, her eyebrows burrowing together.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I assured her, hoping that she won’t ask more questions, but it seems she’s not having it today.

“Not kidding Matt, something is sure bothering you. Every time I see you, you’re either quiet or are really just good at hiding your emotions. And I’m not sure why, but y’know you should try to talk it out,” she said, in a rasped voice.

“Are you worried about me Mari?” I asked carefully.

“Well, yeah…I mean, why else would I be here with you right now?” she blushed as she talked quickly, trailing her gaze away from me.

“Well, I-. There is something that you should know about” I said slowly.

“Well what is it?”

“Well, thing is, um, today’s Game Bang, I-I can’t do this,” I gave up; she probably thinks I’m a coward now.

“No, Matt, just continue-”

“I’m sorry Mari, but I just, I just can’t-”  
My voice trailed off as she ran up to me, pulling me into a tight hug. At first, my mind went blank; I couldn’t process of what was going on at the moment. As soon as reality hit me, Mari, the girl I love, was hugging me. I hugged her back, tightening her, never wanting to let her go of my arms, her hair smelled of sweet berries that made me hazy. I began to caress her hair, as she did with mine, sending sparks through my body. Man, I really wish this moment could last forever. We spent about seven minutes, standing and hugging in silence. I would much prefer this than anything in the world right now. Mari then pulled away a little, and looked at me straight in the eye and the next thing I did before she could say anything to me, I kissed her. What I’m doing may seem a little rash but it doesn’t matter anymore as I feel her lips moving with mine. Our lips kept meshing with each other; as I began to pull her close to my body. We both let go as we gasped for air, Mari smiled widely as I did.

“So, um, what was it you wanted to say?” she whispered into my ear, sparks sending down to my spine.

“I think you know by now,” I whispered back, giving her lips a peck. 

“I would, if you would just explain it to me thoroughly.”

“Alright, guess I could tell you,” I gave up; she is good at convincing people.

“Before you do, let me guess, you were jealous of Anthony were you?” she asked, smirking; man, she was good.

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” I said, just glad that she figured it out, “But you wouldn’t never thought that I would kiss you, right?”

“Or you wouldn’t think that I would kiss you back?”

My tongue automatically brushed my lips, remembering the kiss we shared. Just think about it made my heart raced just a bit. I was craving for another taste of her; I have to have it again. But I’m a patient person, so I can manage the wait.

We stood in silence for about a minute, just in our own little worlds. I don’t know what to say next. What should I say? Should I just tell her how I feel; I mean, I did kiss her, but maybe she’s one of those girl who just plays like that around men. No, Mari’s not like that, at least I hope she isn’t. But if I don’t say anything now, I might lose her to someone else, and I don’t want that to happen.

“Mari, this may seem a little absurd since we already, um, y’know,” I started.

“Oh yeah, but what’s on your mind then?” she asked, her eyes filled with curiosity.

“Well, I just wanted to tell you, that ever since I met you, you’re such an amazing person with lots of amazing talents that you share with everyone. You’re smart, funny, and well, I just really, really like you Mari. And I just want you to know that,” I held my breath after opening my heart to her, my heart racing as I wait for her to answer.  
What will she say about this? How will she react to this? Will this make us become more than just friends, or will it destroy our friendship? I was prepared for the worst, shutting my eyes hard as I waited for her answer. 

Mari obviously had to take a while to absorb of what was going on. And I was pretty convince that she would reject me on the spot, despite of the kiss we shared earlier, but I was a bit hopefully that she’ll like me the same way I do. After a few minutes that had passed by, she looked at and smiled, her cheeks blushing a rosy red, “Well Matt, I’m actually very, very happy that you said this to me.”

When she said that, I couldn’t believe my ears, is Mari actually accepting my feelings for her? She went on, “Well guess there is something you should know too, I also like you, a lot. When I first met you, you were this cute shy guy that likes to keep to himself. But once I got to know you better, you were just this cool guy who knows a lot about many things, who is also very funny and well, I guess no words can be said on how I feel about you.”

As soon as Mari finished her side of how she felt about me, I ran up to her, picked her up from her feet and kissed her. Just hearing those words made me feel so happy. We both had finally admitted our feelings to each other. We kept kissing; Mari was cupping my face as we continued our moment together. We broke off, just smiling in silence, brushing our noses together. I put her down, my arms still wrapped around her waist. She pulled me in close and pecked my lips one last time, still grinning at me, her eyes sparkled. 

“So, do you wanna, do something right now?” I asked; I could still feel my cheeks burning.

“Sure, wanna go the movies?” she suggested, “We could go see that new scary movie everyone’s talking about.”

“Sure, we can do that. Just let me get some stuff done quickly and we’ll be on our way,” I told her; its been a while since I last went out on a date.

“Okay, I’ll be waiting then.”

I grabbed her arm, pulling her into a long kiss. She smiled at me, and I couldn’t help but to smile back. As soon she left the office, Lasercorn was entering, noticing Mari. With his both hands, index fingers pointing at me and Mari, he smirked as he walked up to me, “So, you finally told her?”

“Yeah, and I have a date tonight, so excuse me but I have some stuff to work on before I leave,” I said, pulling the chair

“No, it’s okay Matt, you don’t have to do this. Joven and I could do the work for you,” he offered, “Besides, you don’t want your lady friend to be waiting for long,” he joked, giving me a light punch on my bicep. 

“You sure?” I asked.

“Yes I’m sure, I’ll tell Joven later. Now go have fun with your date,” Lasercorn pushed me out of the office, pretty much dragging me to where Mari was sitting, chatting with Ian, Anthony, and Jovenshire. 

“Alright Mari, he’s all yours,” he announced; I glanced at Ian and Anthony, who were a bit confused and shocked. 

Mari laughed lightly, grabbing my hands, “Well thank you Lasercorn.”

Lasercorn smirked at us, “No problem, just helping my buddy here. C’mon Joven, we have some work to do.”

Joven looked up, a bit confused, opening his mouth as he was about to say something; Ian and Anthony were too busy looking at me, my face is probably blushing hard as we quickly exchange our goodbyes. As we were leaving, we could hear from a distance the three guys asking Lasercorn what was going on, we both laughed as we reached the front door. 

\--

After the movie was over, we still had enough time to kill, so Mari took me to Old Sacramento. We pretty much chatted the entire time as we walked, going into stores and even laying down on the grass in one part of the area. She then took me to see the Sacramento Bridge, its lights and golden color glistening in the night, hearing the river and boats that would come by from time to time.

I noticed how late it was and I knew I had to be back at Smosh Games HQ. I drove Mari back to her place, a white house, kinda big for someone who lives by herself, but I digress. As old fashion as we are, I walked her to her front door step.

“I had a great time tonight,” I said, I could barely can even hold back my smile.

“Me too, I had a lot of fun,” she agreed, her cheeks are blushing a rosy pink, “Guess the guys are gonna bombard you with a lot of questions.”

I laughed at the thought of it, “Yeah, probably. I bet they are probably having a bet about us.”

“Yeah, knowing Joven he would probably lose the bet as always.”

We both laughed lightly. We stood in front of each other in silence for about a minute; glancing at each other. I took her hands, which are small compared to mine, my fingers intertwining with hers. I look at her twinkling eyes, telling me to make a move. I leaned to kiss her; I could feel her pulling me close to her body. I could feel her warmth, her hands leaving my hands to wrap her arms around my waist. It felt like eternity, as we pulled our faces away from each other, her arms still on my waist. 

She let go, looking me with a smile on her face, “Goodnight Matt.”

“Goodnight Mari,” I replied as I watch her close the door. I walked back to my car, just starting to think where we are going next in our relationship. As I started the car, my phone light up; it was text message from Mari: ‘Goodnight and let me know what the guys had said lol XD.’ I smiled as I texted her back, ‘I will ^.^, Goodnight Mari.’

As I drove, I began to think about what kinds of questions the guys would ask me. I laughed at the thought as I concentrated on the road. I guess it’s safe to say that this time around, everything seems to be just perfect.


End file.
